deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Heaven
Round 1: Godzilla '54 destroyed gigantor and moves on to the next round Eva Unit 01: A mech with a soul of a human whose powers still remain a mystery vs Irys: the beast prophecized to destroy the world WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Vs. Origin Eva 01:Neon Genesis Evangelion Irys: Gamera 3:Revenge of Irys Weapon Showcase Eva Unit 01(Note: unlike the weapons of the modern military, Eva Unit 01 weapon CAN KILL Irys so anyone comments saying that no weaon can destroy Irys will be inexcusable and their vote won't count) Irys Weapon Showcase 03_C285b.jpg|unit 01 progressive knife 03_C188b_big.jpg|Unit 01 pallet gun NGE_positron_rifle_composite_2.jpg|Unit 01 with the positron sniper rifle 19_C338_guooo.jpg|Unit 01 in Beserker Mode Irys gamera-irys_800-744058.jpg|Irys going against Gamera xebec1.jpg|Irys's long piercing tentacles Irys_Flight.jpg|Irys in flight The Battle "Unknown flying objecting heading towards Tokyo-3" In the contrlo area of Nerv Headquaters Major Misato Kutsuragi is watching the screen with Eva Unit 01 lying face down with the Positron Sniper Rifle."Remember Shinji, once it comes down shoot it understand?" Misato said on the overcom."Understood Misato, over and out." Shinji replied back in the cockpit of the Eavangelion. The meteor crashes into the ground and causes a huge crater to form, Unit 01 has its finger on the trigger. The meteor cracks open then Irys comes out and takes flight,letting out a bellow moan."What the hell is that!?" Shinji screams."Who cares open and commence fire!" Misato yells out. Unit 01 pulls the trigger and lops off one of Irys's tentacles, Irys moans in pain then fires its sonic beam. Unit 01 rolls out of the way, but the Positron Rifle is destroyed; Unit 01 gets up from the ground then gets hit in the left shoulder from Irys's sonic beam."Gah!" Shinji screams in pain, then Unit 01 starts sprinting with Irys's sonic beam trailing behind the Evangelion. "Launch the Pallet Gun!" Misato ordered. The weapon slot opens out in the ground and Unit 01 grabs the gun, then turns around and opens fire damaging Irys's left wing. Irys falls to the ground in pain with Unit 01 closing in on it."Finish it Shinji." Misato ordered, Unit 01 then prepares for the final blow."Rodger Misat--" Shinji stops at mid sentence as a strange light began to cover the cockpit."Come with me.Come with me to paradise" a soothing voice said."Oh o-okay." Shinji is attracted to light and looses control over Unit 01 and drops the Pallet Gun. Irys gets up and comes face to face with the Eva, then slowly wraps it tentacles around it and constricts. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Misato yelled "We lost communication with Shinji and Eva Unit 01 is losing power!" a Nerv worker said. "At this rate we'll lose both Shinji and the Eva." another worker shouts out. " Initiate the back up power then!" Misato yells out. " We can't! Something is not letting us through Unit 01's main frame." A Nerv worker points out. " Oh-h-h-h God." Misato gasped, realizing that she's now losing Shinji and the Eva that will no longer protect them from threats like this. Unit 01's body is being constricted until his hand slowly began to move." Unit 01 has entered Beserk Mode!" a Nerv worker yells out." Oh no." Misato said realising what will happen. Unit 01 frees one of its arm and tears off another one of Irys's tentacles, Irys bellows in pain then throws Unit 01 far away from the injured kaiju. Unit 01 gets up and lets out a roar, then pulls out the Progressive Knife and charges at the injured kaiju; Irys fires its sonic beam and hits Unit 01 in the side of the face, but the enraged mech is still on the move and jumps up into the air. Unit 01 comes down and plunges the knife into Irys's chest, then slices upwards killing the mighty beast. Irys falls to the ground and gasps its last breath, Unit 01 lets out a victorious roar then rips the flesh off the fallen beast and eats it. " Unit 01 is now eating the unknown monster" A Nerv worker said in shock. "I know. I know." Misato said solemnly watching the carnage on the screen. " Nothing can tear a child from a mother's grip." Winner: Eva Unit 01- although Irys has more votes, i went against the popular vote and gave the win to Eva Unit 01 one cuz the people who voted for it gave a Good and resonable reason why Unit 01 should win than the people who voted for Irys. Category:Blog posts